


SuperTim and SuperHannah Take On The Universe

by memoriesaremine



Series: The SuperHannah Saga [2]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: Ethan Green is a Good Brother, Family Feels, I LOVE T H E M, Minor panic attack, Superheroes, did i mention i love them, tim is scared :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesaremine/pseuds/memoriesaremine
Summary: When Tim misses his dad, Ethan makes it all better by inducting him into a very special group, one with a very special superhero known as SuperHannah
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Ethan Green & Tim Houston, Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, Hannah Foster & Tim Houston, Lex Foster/Ethan Green, Tim Houston & Tom Houston
Series: The SuperHannah Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738864
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	SuperTim and SuperHannah Take On The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @justasidekick and is inspired by my story, SuperHannah and a sequel-ish to our fic Found Families are the Best Kind

Tom and Becky were away for the weekend. 

It would be the first weekend they’d been away since the start of their relationship, and the first time Tom had been away from Tim overnight in over a year. 

Tim, reasonably so, had gone absolutely wild when Tom sat him down and explained that he was going away. He had calmed down a bit when he realized that meant Lex and Ethan were on babysitting duty, which meant that Ethan would build that Minecraft armory with him, finally, but it didn’t help much. He’d hardly said a word the entire time besides mumbling random instructions to Ethan, who seemed to notice his condition and paused the game. 

“What’s wrong, Tim?” He asked, facing the small boy. Tim just burrowed into his blanket that Tom had gotten him. Everything felt wrong. His dad was far away and he didn’t know where he was or how he was. “Hey, hey,” Ethan said softly. “Tell me what’s wrong.” 

“I miss Dad,” Tim said into his blanket. 

“He’ll be back tomorrow, but for now, you’ve got me.” Ethan gave him a small smile. “We can finish the armory later, if you want.” 

Tim nodded and leaned over to give Ethan a hug. “Okay, thanks.” Ethan hugged him gently. Tim’s heart was hurting. He missed Tom too much. He probably was overreacting, but he didn’t like it when Tom left. It reminded him of when he dreamed of the crash, the times both Tom and Jane disappeared, just like that. He knew that it probably wouldn’t happen. Tom wouldn’t be driving.

_ Just like Jane hadn’t been when they crashed. _

Tim sniffled a little. He wasn’t going to cry. Not right now. 

“Hey, buddy.” Ethan began. “What’s wrong?” He asked and Tim sniffled again, trying to keep his tears at bay.

“Hey, hey,” Ethan said softly. “It’s okay.” Tim clung to him tightly, needing something solid to hold onto. He grabbed his leather jacket. It was cool on his fingers. It felt nice.

“You wanna go upstairs with Banana Split?” Ethan asked. Tim nodded into his jacket, and Ethan shifted, preparing to stand. Tim wrapped his arms around Ethan’s neck and Ethan lifted him up, grunting slightly. “You’re getting too big for me to carry, imagine.”

Tim groaned into Ethan’s shoulder. He liked getting carried around, and didn’t want that to end. Ethan just adjusted how he was holding him. 

“It’s okay, though, I can still do it.” He smiled softly.

“Yay!” Tim said, moving his head a little so Ethan could hear him, and Ethan chuckled softly as he ascended the stairs. He opened the door to Tim and Hannah’s room. Hannah was asleep, curled up in bed. Tim held onto Ethan still as they sat down on his bed. Ethan adjusted Tim so that he was comfortably sprawled across Ethan’s lap and smiled. 

“Alright, bud,” Ethan said. “You wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Tim just leaned into his chest like how he did with Tom.

“I’m scared.” He whispered, “That Dad won’t come back.” He said it plain and simple. That was his biggest fear. Tom going away, just for a night, was enough to set the fear into motion. 

“He will,” Ethan said. “Your dad would never disappear on us. He loves you.” 

“No, like Mom.” He shook his head, closing his eyes tightly. He grabbed the stuffed bear Jane had gotten him and held it in his arms. It’d been made at a Build-A-Bear years ago. Tim had been probably about 5 and he’d named it Steve. He hadn’t known about Minecraft yet, but Jane liked to say that he’d predicted the name of the default Minecraft character with his bear.

“What do you mean?” Ethan asked. Tim knew Ethan knew about Jane. Ethan had been one of Tom’s students prior to Jane’s death. 

“When Mommy...Mommy…” Tim sniffed. It seemed to dawn on Ethan.

“Oh.” Ethan hugged Tim tighter. “No, no. Nothing’s gonna happen to your Dad, I promise.” 

“But what if something does?” He whimpered, burying his head into Steve.

“Nothing’s gonna happen,” Ethan said again. “And you know how I know?” 

“How?” He asked as Ethan pulled the comforter up around them. It was warm and felt better.

“Because he’s got a superhero looking out for him.” 

“Mommy’s a superhero.” Tim said softly. He remembered the dream he’d had with Jane.

“Is she?” Ethan raised an eyebrow. “Well, that’s good, but I was talking about you, kiddo.” 

“Mommy keeps Daddy and I safe from the bad guys in the Black and White. I’m not a superhero. Mommy is.” He rubbed his nose on his sleeve.

“Your mom might be a superhero,” Ethan said, rubbing the back of Tim’s head. “But you’re one too, kiddo.” Tim just shook his head. He didn’t think he was a superhero. He wasn’t brave or strong like Tom and Jane. He was just Tim. 

“You are,” Ethan said firmly. Hannah began to stir in her own bed, and Ethan tilted his head, seeming to think. 

“Hannah,” he said as she opened her eyes. 

“Yeah?” 

“How does SuperHannah feel about having a partner?” 

“Mhm.” Hannah sat up, rubbing her eyes, “Sounds cool.” She stretched. Tim didn’t want her to see him crying, or even just a little teary-eyed. 

“Alright,” Ethan said. “Welcome to the Superhero club, SuperTim.” 

“Who’s SuperHannah?” Tim asked quietly. 

“I haven’t told you about SuperHannah and SuperTim, the greatest story in history?” Ethan said dramatically. “I’ve failed.” 

“No, I wanna know!” He pulled the blanket around him. “Please, Ethan? Pretty please?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely, it’s story time,” Ethan moved over so Hannah could join them on the bed. She cozied up next to Ethan to listen to the story.

“So, Once upon a time,” Ethan began, in his ‘storytelling’ voice. “There were two Superheroes, and their names were SuperTim and SuperHannah.”

“SuperTim isn’t a real superhero.” Tim interrupted, whining. 

“Well, this is SuperTim’s origin story,” Ethan said. “So sure, he’s not a superhero yet, but he will be once the story’s done.” Tim hugged Steve and nodded, leaning into Ethan.

“Okay, so, Once Upon a Time, the world needed superheroes,” Ethan said, ruffling Tim’s hair. “And they had one superhero, SuperHannah, who kept them safe from all the bad guys, but sometimes, SuperHannah needed a friend to help her fight off the bad guys. Even superheroes need help, you know. So SuperHannah went looking for a friend. Her friend had to be brave and strong, and he didn’t have to face all the challenges alone, but he would help SuperHannah fight off all the bad guys. And then she met a kid named Tim.” 

“That’s you.” Hannah poked Tim’s shoulder.

“That’s right,” Ethan said with a nod. “Tim had a dad but he didn’t have a mom anymore, and SuperHannah knew he was very brave and strong because of it. Because even when his mom wasn’t there, Tim didn’t give up. And that’s the quality that every superhero needs, right, Banana Split?” 

“Right.’ Hannah nodded firmly. Tim just snuggled back into Ethan, yawning. 

“Hey, before you go to sleep, I need help finishing the story,” Ethan nudged Tim gently. “So, SuperHannah went to Tim and she asked him if he would become SuperTim and help her fight all the monsters and keep Hatchetfield safe. It was Tim’s choice. So, what do you think he said?”

Tim looked up at Ethan with big, wide eyes. Ethan just raised an eyebrow and looked back down. It was Tim’s call. 

“Yes.” Tim could be brave. Tim was brave. It’s what his mommy would have wanted. Ethan smiled and ruffled his hair.

“Good. Because SuperTim said yes and then he and SuperHannah were partners in crime forever, and all of Hatchetfield never had to deal with the monsters again. And whenever SuperTim was feeling sad or scared, he knew that his Mom, who was a superhero too, was watching over him. But not only that, he had lots of friends to help him, too. Like I said, even superheroes need friends sometimes.” Ethan finished. “The end.” Tim yawned again, rubbing his eyes. Ethan looked over.

“Naptime, bud?” He asked.

Tim gave a sleepy nod and snuggled up to Ethan, pillowing his head on Ethan’s shoulder. Ethan smiled and pulled him close.

“Alright, sleep, bud. I’ll be here when you wake up.” He said as Tim’s eyes fluttered shut and he fell asleep.

Tim woke up to Ethan’s quiet voice mumbling into his phone. He kept his eyes closed and listened, not wanting to disrupt him.

“Yeah, things are okay,” Ethan was saying in a low voice. “Tim got scared for a little bit when you first left, but he seems to be doing better. I’ve officially inducted him into the growing Superhero army.” He paused to listen.

“He got upset. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him that upset.” Ethan said softly. Tim heard him pause again for a while. If Ethan could just make the call a little louder, he could hear it.

“Yeah, he’s sleeping right now,” Ethan said. “Hey, I had an idea. I was, well I was thinking of one for Hannah, and then Lex got her that weighted-blanket thing.” Tim loved Hannah’s weighted blanket. “So I was thinking…” Ethan trailed off to listen as Tim shifted his position. Lying that way was starting to get uncomfortable. Ethan adjusted his own position so his arm was still around Tim while he listened to Tom talk. Ethan turned up the call. Finally, Tim heard his dad’s voice.

“Yeah, Beck was looking at them too since his nightmares got worse.” It was muffled, but it was Tom’s voice. “We could go get one when we get back tomorrow?” 

“Yeah.” Ethan nodded, “Or I could go get it. He knows you’ll be back, and he probably won’t let you be any longer than your drive there.” He looked down to see a semi-awake Tim. “Oh, he’s awake.” Tim smiled up at Ethan who smiled back. 

“Can I talk to my boy?” Tom asked and Tim just reached for the phone. Ethan handed it to him and closed his eyes. 

“Dad?” He asked when he held the phone up to his ear.

“Hey, kiddo,” Tom said into the phone. “You got a little scared, huh?” 

“Uh-huh. But I’m a superhero now, like Mommy and Hannah.” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. “Ethan said so.”

“See, what did I tell you?” Tom replied. “I always told you you were a superhero.” 

“SuperHannah needed a friend so I said okay.” He smiled softly. “Did I do good?”

“You did great!” Tom said. “Helping people is what superheroes do, remember?” 

“Yeah...I miss you, Dad.” He said. “Sorry I got scared.”

“Don’t apologize, bud,” Tom said softly. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for. It’s okay. I’m okay.” 

“Promise?” Tim asked quietly.

“Promise,” Tom confirmed. “How could I be anything else when I’ve got a brave superhero like you looking out for me, huh?” Tim giggled into the receiver, a smile coming over his face.

“I love you, Daddy.” He said softly.

“Love you too, bud,” Tom replied. “Be good for Ethan and Lex, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

The next day, Tim was barely able to pry himself away from the window that faced the driveway. He was antsy to see Tom’s truck pull in and for his dad to finally be home. Ethan had gone out that morning and Lex was hanging out with Hannah. Tim watched outside, watching cars pass by. Finally, he saw Tom’s truck pull in. His heart soared and he almost ran into the bedroom door to tell Lex.

“Dad’s home!” He said before running downstairs and outside to see him.

“Hey, Tim!” Tom said with a laugh as Tim practically launched himself into his dad’s arms like a miniature torpedo. He lifted him up and held him close. Tim buried his head into his shoulder, holding onto him tightly.

“Missed you dad,” Tim said into his dad’s shoulder. 

“I missed you too, buddy. How was my favorite superhero?”   
  
“I dunno. How is Mommy?” Tim mumbled.

“I think Mommy would tell you that, even though she’s one of my favorite superheroes, she’s not who I was talking about.” Tom said with a raised eyebrow. 

Tim just buried his head deeper into Tom’s shoulder. Tom held him closer. 

“Did you and Ethan build that armory you’ve been talking about?” Tom asked, shifting Tim to his other arm so he could grab his bag. 

“We started it,” Tim said. “Then I got scared so Ethan told me the superhero story. We’re not done yet.” 

“Do you wanna all finish it together when Ethan gets home?” Tom asked. Tim nodded. 

“How was your night, Tim?” Becky asked from beside them. Tim waved and leaned into Tom.

“I’ll take it, it was good then,” Becky smiled. “Did Lex and Ethan behave?” 

“Mhm!” Tim nodded, not snitching on Lex and Ethan eating all the cookie dough ice cream in the freezer. “How was your night?” 

“Very good, but we did miss you guys.” Becky ruffled his hair. “Come on, let’s head inside.” She began to lead them inside as Ethan pulled into the driveway behind Tom’s car.

“Hey, you’re back!” Ethan grinned, grabbing a bag out of the backseat. “How was your night away from the monsters?”

“It was excellent,” Becky smiled, “And how was your night with the monsters?”

“Oh it was good,” Ethan reached down and tousled Tim’s hair. “Did you hear another Superhero joined the team?” 

“I’m afraid I didn’t, I was helping unload the car.” Becky looked down at Tim, “SuperHannah got a buddy?”

“Yeah!” Tim nodded. 

“A couple more and we’ll have the Avengers,” Ethan said with a laugh. Tim giggled.

“We watched Spider-Man last night, and Lexie was happy about it! She watched the whole thing.”

“Yeah. That’s because she likes the actor, Tim.” Ethan looked up at the sky. “Not that I blame her.” He adjusted the bag in his arm. “Ready to go in, SuperTim?”

“Yep,” Tim said, turning to make sure his dad was coming too, before following Ethan into the house. Ethan put the bag down on the counter and Tim hopped up next to him. He’d forgotten about the conversation he’d overheard. 

“Is that for me?” Tim asked, looking up at Ethan. Ethan looked down at him.

“Yeah, but your dad gets to give you it.”

“Okay,” Tim said, obediently not looking in the bag. He sat on top of the counter, swinging his legs so his feet thudded against it gently. 

“You wanna finish that armory later?” Ethan asked, pulling a coke out of the fridge. 

“Mhm.” Tim nodded. “Can Dad help too?” 

“Sure,” Ethan said, smiling. Tom came into the kitchen, peeking in the bag and disregarding Tim kicking the counter. 

“Is that mine?” Tim asked, pointing at the bag. He just wanted to hear Tom say it was. 

“Yeah, it’s yours,” Tom said with a smile. “You can open it.” Tim reached over and opened the bag, peering inside. It looked like a blanket, like the one Hannah had. He tried to take it out but couldn’t at first. It was heavy. 

“Is this a blanket like Hannah’s?” He asked quietly, touching the blanket. It was soft. 

“Yes it is,” Tom said. “I figured it might help a little.” Tim hugged him tightly.

“Thank you.” He mumbled into his shoulder. “Do you think I can use it as a cape for SuperTim?”

“You can try,” Tom said, testing out the blanket. “It’s pretty heavy.” Tim tried and smiled when he wrapped it around himself. It felt great. 

“I like it.” He smiled up at Tom. “Thanks.” He pulled the blanket around himself tighter. It could make a good cape for SuperTim. He’d just have to talk Hannah into having a matching cape.

**Author's Note:**

> i would just like to say i love: THEM


End file.
